User talk:Darkest Shadow
Who did it to Pianoteen? Hey Guys!! Sup party people? Welcome to my talkpage. List everything you wanna know here! If you need any help contact me! I just wanted to let you know that.... No users? There are for some reason 2 users on this wiki. I don't know why... Yeah, it's BlazeChance1. BlazeChance1 00:47, November 17, 2011 (UTC) I have appoved it. (Sorry for my spelling.) BlazeChance1 00:51, November 17, 2011 (UTC) hey wat do u think of this wikia. Niktext 02:55, November 17, 2011 (UTC) It's amazing! Wow! It's amazing! Absouluty breathtaking. But there is 1 thing I can only tell a friend or user I can trust. thanks pianoteen but now u have to edit daily and glad u like my wiki tell other people about it to so start editing make a page HAVE FUN!!! Niktext 12:50, November 17, 2011 (UTC) hey man thanks you arte great keep up good work!!! No, someone else did. BlazeChance1 21:38, November 17, 2011 (UTC) hey dude can u make a wordmark for me a nice mario one please!! Niktext 22:25, November 17, 2011 (UTC) no like a title with like cool stuff for my wiki Niktext 22:31, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Hmm nope see where the title is on the top of the page that says Super Mario News Wiki go look at mario wiki as they have a title with cool fonts and stuff like that and then try to make one Niktext 22:36, November 17, 2011 (UTC) i need a cool title for my wiki to make it better every other wiki has a wordmark Niktext 22:41, November 17, 2011 (UTC) hey pianoteen make some more edits Niktext 23:35, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Can you reverse the kickban now? I cant get on now. Reviewportal77 00:32, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh cadrapa My account went kaboom! I can't use rich editing anymore. Thanks for whoever did that >:( what happened is something wrong i can possibly help u founderNiktext 22:06, November 18, 2011 (UTC) sorry ill try to get it fixed so please be patient thanks founder Thanks for helping me with editing! Your friend: BlazeChance1 02:51, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks man keep it up and u will become featured Ok, I'll look. BlazeChance1 19:32, November 19, 2011 (UTC) hey pianoteen meeting in chat please come quick Niktext 20:16, November 19, 2011 (UTC) hey sorry i had no idea u were gone can u make edits now? 150 to go!!! come to chat im there Niktext 21:09, November 20, 2011 (UTC) hey who did u get for my wiki Niktext 22:20, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Pianoteen i would like u to contact me immediatly please this is an urgent message!! Niktext 20:23, November 25, 2011 (UTC) well are u joinig my new wiki cause this one is inactive due to Mario Wiki Niktext 20:52, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Here is the link http://videogameworld.wikia.com/wiki/Video_Game_World_Wiki You can make watever video game artivle you want!!